Mother Gardevoir?
by thedeichan
Summary: A jealous brother. A small loving sister. And a pregnant Gardevoir as a mother? Wait what? This is how a family became whole.


I stand in the rooms doorway as I watch them. Ever since Fuyu was rescued by Gardevoir they have been inseperable. They now snuggled in the small pink bed as Fuyu put her tiny hands against gardevoirs large belly. I cant tell what the pokemon says but Fuyu says she can. I cant say I believe her but with how they act together I wouldn't doubt it. Gardevoir smiles and pulls Fuyu into her arms as the child began to drift into slumber. I sigh and walk away. I should put her into a pokeball and loose it but that wouldn't be right. Guess Im just jealous that Fuyu would rather be with a pokemon instead of her own brother. I mean I saved her from our abusive family when she was a baby. I have taken care of her for 4 years and Gardevoir has for a week. Since she came back home 5 days ago the only one she seems to want to be with is that stupid plant pokemon. I go and sit down in my chair and look out the window wishing for snow. I think back on the day she went missing. She was playing with Wooper and Buizel like usual then all of a sudden I see buizel going down the river and Fuyus scream. Me and my team set out to find her and look all over without seeing her. When we were about to give up that Gardevoir came to the house with her in its arms. Fuyu told me that she had gotten caught in the river and almost drowned but gardevoir saved her and got her warm and dry again and took care of her until she got her back home. Fuyu wouldn't let me get rid of the strange pokemon. I still don't like it. My pokemon like it but I refuse to even care for the creature who stoll my sister. The creature and its unlain egg. I get up and look into the room again at the two sleeping together then go to my own bed in the room across the hall. I close the door and lay down falling to sleep. I awoke the next morning to Fuyu sitting on my chest. I smiled thinking she finally left that pokemon until I looked to the side of my bed and saw it leaning against the wall happily watching my sister. I looked back to Fuyu. "Morning Fu. Sleep well?" I asked trying to hide my irritation. "Yes!" She said with a big smile. I figured. She giggled and climbed off of me rushing back into the arms of the Gardevoir. I sighed and got up slowly. "Im going to go make breakfast..." I said leaving to the kitchen. I saw Fuyu watch me go as she clung to the pokemon. As the day went on we all took a walk into town and to the park. I tried to convince my sister to make the pokemon stay but she said if my team got to join us then her 'friend' could to. I cringed but agreed. I watched my sister closely at the park. I didn't trust that pokemon. Fuyu my team and the pokemon played for a few hours until Fuyu grew tired.'Heh. Time to get her back.' I thought to myself and went over to fuyu. "Hey Fu. Want a piggy back?" I asked my drowsy sister. She shook her head as she went to gardevoir getting picked up into her arms. She said no? She never refuses a piggy back. I looked to the pokemon and pulled my sister from its arms. "Get lost!" I yelled at it. "Your not welcome to travel with us!" The pokemon took a step back scared at my yelling but got the message and turned to leave. "Gardevoir!" My sister cried reaching out to the pokemon. She tried to shove herself out of my arms as the pokemon left. "Gardevoir!" She cried again ineffectively. "See. She doesn't want to be with you anyway..." I felt bad for making her cry but I was happy that it was gone. My team looked at me disappointed but let it be as we all walked home. Fuyu cried herself to sleep before we reached the house. I felt even worse then. But I figured that she would get over it. I was wrong though. A week past and Fuyu refused sleep and soon began to eat less and less. "Fuyu! You have to eat!" I told her when she refused to eat her dinner. "No!" She sobbed. We argued for a few hours and she cried herself to sleep again. The next morning I left my sister with one of my team and me and the rest went out to look for the gardevoir. With no luck we went home. I found Fuyu passed out in the floor. She had a high fever and I put her to bed. She didn't wake the next day and I called the doctor. He gave her some medicine. "Im sorry fu..." I said grabbing my jacket and headed out to try and find that pokemon again. I went deep into the woods and finally found it. "Hey! You!" I yelled to it and she looked up at me. "Come back!" I said hiding my irritation. As it got up slowly a cage slammed over her. "We got one!" a heard a mans voice say. Suddenly a meowth jumped down onto the cage and a red haired woman and blue haired man came down with it. "Hey! Who are you!?" The meowth asked. I was shocked at a talking meowth at first but then something came to my mind. Wanted posters. "You! Your team rocket aren't you!?" "Oh. So you've heard of us?" The woman smirked.


End file.
